


Good Retirement Plan

by momo0231



Series: Mordin Solus is too precious for this world [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: And then this happened, Drabble, Gen, i just, really love Mordin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo0231/pseuds/momo0231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seashells were fascinating. Used for protection of a species, and yet people collected the remains of that species after they had died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Retirement Plan

Mordin had never been to Earth, not until right now and the planet was… Interesting to say the least. He had told himself that he was coming to visit Shepard before going back to his home world. Reiterate his thanks and wish her well even though she was grounded.

And yet, he was stuck on the beach. It wasn’t at all like his home, his home was a jungle, but there was something familiar about the beach. He decided that he liked it.

There were not many people there, but those that were there were staring at the Salarian. Mordin did not mind, he was more interested in the ground underneath him.

There were shells, left from some pervious organism. Used for protection, but when they washed up on the beach the organism was assuredly dead. Still, they were beautiful. Yet still strange how humans collected them.

Mordin picked one of them up, fingers delicately running over the shell.

Interesting, that species would use this for protection. Could run tests, see what happens when given synthetic shells…

Ah, a later date. Was already late to meet with Shepard. Would come back and collect more shells. For tests, of course.

Mordin pocketed the shell, before heading back toward the city.

He couldn’t help but spare a glance back at the beach. Perhaps he could find a quieter beach. Somewhere, far away from cities.

Good retirement plan, Mordin decided, he was nearing the end of his life anyway.

Would be best to avoid telling Shepard, she was probably upset at being grounded. Doesn't need to hear anything else to stir her emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about what caused Mordin to really want to go to a beach and collect seashells. And then this happened.  
> (Also I am very willing to take prompts for this little drabble series I have going on. If you guys want to see anything, I'm willing to hear c: )


End file.
